Talk:Hadrian Legion/@comment-26087580-20170611220053/@comment-26087580-20170612004657
From that page: "Unless other sacred gears, Orochi Cosmos Gear can appear in anyone,". Okay... No. Sacred gears cannot be born from devils because they're the creation of the God of the Bible and it they were created in order to perform miracles, in a time God wasn't too fond of devils. This also makes no sense because: 1- Sacred Gears DO NOT manifest themselves according to the power of the user, but their emotional state(otherwise Asia wouldn't have awakened hers) and; 2- Beasts inside Sacred Gears may or may not be awakened already even when the user is unaware of them. Ddraig was satient even before issei could speak to him. "Marvolo created the new government but he was murdered by the anti-maou faction." - No, it's already stabilished that who governed the underworld was the four great demon lords, and the power wouldve been passed down to their heirs if it wasn't for the anti-maouh faction, and even so, Zekram Bael would still hold the horses of such decisions, not some random single guy. "I was going add the wing type as a terminology page and explain the differences for each of them as there are three wing types." - First off, devils have only one pair of wings discouting the Lucifer family, angels are the ones with multiple wings, second off, only the Phenex have flaming wings; third off, vampires do not have wings in the dxd lore, they fly but they do not have wings. "Diana's was forced to become a human shape" - Dementors are literally labeled as NON-BEINGS, NON-HUMAN SPIRITOUS APPARITIONS. A magical classification because they have no counterpart in the muggle world. "Evil pieces didn't change her, it was Hadrian's magic." - This contradicts even what is canonical in the harry potter books. Dementors are immortal, ageless and grow like fungi. Either she wasn't a dementor or Legion is basically God. "Another name for the 'Dementors' here is Dreadmoores." - Do I really need to say anything? What difference does it make when both have their own fandom? Yes, another few questions: Why Wizardry world and not supernatural world? It's not like both are that different, but in the world where devils, fallen angels and dragons exists, you would think the label would be broader, considering devils cannot be considered beings. " He wields all of the gifts that each of the 72 Pillars of the Underworld have, making him a deadly opponent in combat" - Don't you think there's something wrong with that? Is not like he's some kind of creator of devils. The Power of Destruction came from the Bael, which is the chief of the underworld. You say he also has that? "Tiamat is the second piece that he reincarnated, as she is the Basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets" - Question, what is the chamber of Secrets? And she's a dragon, not a basilisk. Basilisks are chicken eggs incubed by frogs, even in Harry Potter their classification is different. Also, basilisks are classified as beasts, as in "creatures of insufficient intelligence to understand the laws of magical community", and her classification is XXXXX(XXXXX). Lamias, dragons and basilisks are also different creatures. "Miko is the daughter of Aragog, the Acromantula. Her sister is Richa. As an Arachne," - Arachnes don't exist in nwither of the universes, and if they do, acromantula's are carnivorous BEASTS. They prey humans, and breed only other acromantulas. "Raynare is the newest addition to Hadrian's peerage," - What are you talking about? Fallen angels are beings opposite of devils, they cannot be reincarnated with the evil pieces.